


We Should Be A Couple!

by youbuildmeupbeliever



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bartender Jughead, Drinking, F/M, Investigative Journalist Betty, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbuildmeupbeliever/pseuds/youbuildmeupbeliever
Summary: I received a prompt from @aswellingtonstorm awhile ago and in conjunction with hitting 500 followers on tumblr, I've decided to finally finish and post it!"We Should Be A Couple"





	We Should Be A Couple!

Betty Cooper felt like she’d had the  _ longest _ day of her life. She’d been at the office since 7am and was just leaving at 8pm. Her initial thought was to grab a bottle of wine and hop in the bath for a while to soak her aching body. But as she walked back to her apartment, she heard the familiar beat to her favourite dance song, the one that reminded of her many nights with Kevin and Veronica at whichever dance club they’d chosen, pulling her into a small bar she’d never noticed before. 

 

She walked in and immediately found a seat at the bar, putting her pink peacoat on the back of her chair. She made herself comfortable on the bar stool and pulled her phone out, looking through the notifications she’d missed throughout her day from hell. 

 

“You look like you could use a drink.” 

 

Betty looked up and was speechless.  _ Whoa _ , she thought.  _ This guy is hot! _ The man behind the bar was tall, with messy, dark hair and had the clearest blue eyes she’d ever seen.  _ He was gorgeous _ . She shook her head, quickly, pulling her out of her thoughts, “Y-yes please!” She stammered. “Vodka and cranberry juice. Make it strong please,” she said as she rubbed her temples. 

 

The dark haired bartender chuckled before he turned to make her drink.

 

“I’m sorry, I’ve had a hellish day and may have missed it. Was something I said funny to you?” Betty raised her eyebrow, unimpressed. 

 

“Nope, not at all, Blondie,” he said sliding her drink in front of her. “You ordered exactly what I figured you would.”

 

“Is that a problem for you?” She was getting irritated. All she wanted was to enjoy a drink alone. Now she had some hot bartender insulting her drink choices. 

 

“Merely an observation,” he smirked, looking straight into her eyes. 

 

“Do you usually judge people for their drink choices or did I just look like someone waiting to be insulted?” 

 

“Whoa, look, Blondie. I didn’t mean to offend you. Like I said, just an observation. I’m usually pretty spot on with people’s picks in poison though.”

 

“Prove it. This guy walking in,” Betty dared, sipping her drink.

 

“Easy, he’s a frat boy. Bud Light.”

 

The red headed man in question approached the bar, signalling he was ready to order. 

 

“Two Bud Lights, please.”

 

Betty’s jaw dropped, and the bartender grinned and winked at Betty as he reached into the stand up cooler behind him for the beer. 

 

After the guy paid and walked away, the dark haired man walked over to Betty and leaned forward on the bar, looking very pleased with himself. 

 

“Colour me impressed,” she looked up at him. 

 

“So now that I’ve proven that I’m not just some judgemental asshole, did you want another drink?”

 

Betty looked down, realizing she had already finished her drink. “Sure, but surprise me this time,” she said, feeling adventurous. 

 

“You don’t know what you’re asking for here, Blondie. Sure you trust me?” 

 

“As long as you don’t kill me. And stop calling me Blondie. My name is Betty,” she smiled softly at him. She hoped he’d give her the name to the beautiful face she’d been bantering with. 

 

“Betty,” he repeated, “I’m Jughead and don’t ask. It’s better than the real thing, trust me.” He reached across the bar and shook her hand. 

 

_ Jughead _ , she thought as she shook his hand,  _ what an interesting name for what appears to be a very interesting man. _

 

Jughead pulled his hand back and continued to mix her drink. “So Betty, what’s a girl like you doing in a place like this all alone?”

 

“I had a rough day at work and was planning to get a bottle of wine and head home, but something about this place pulled me in.”

 

“And what is it that you do for work, Betty?” Jughead asked.

 

“I’m an investigative journalist! We’re in the middle of breaking a pretty big story and it’s been some pretty long days the last couple weeks.”

 

“So not what I pegged you for. That’s actually pretty cool!”

 

“What’s with all the assumptions here? By now, you must know that I’m clearly not what you think I am.” Betty smirked at the dark haired man. 

 

“Clearly not… So what got you interested in journalism?” Jughead asked as he wiped up the bar top. 

 

“Well my parents own a newspaper in my hometown, so it was kind of ingrained in me. I’ve always enjoyed it, I even started up my high school’s newspaper. I got interested in the investigative side of it when my friends and I solved the murder of a boy we went to school with. So you could say I have my dream job,” She said with a soft smile. 

 

Betty was super proud of how far she’d come in life. When she moved to New York for university and escaped her parents’ control, she’d really come into her own. 

 

“That’s the Sweetwater River murder you’re talking about? I think I remember that.”   
  
“That’s the one!” 

 

“Wow, I’m really sorry. You really are much different than I thought you were,” He said with certainty. 

 

They held eye contact for a moment before Jughead tore his gaze away and cleared his throat, “Oh, your drink! Try it, I promise it won’t kill ya.” He winked at her as he passed her the blue drink. 

 

Betty cocked an eyebrow as she appraised the blue drink. 

 

“What’s in this?” She asked.

 

“White rum, peach schnapps, blue curacao and sprite. It’s called ‘Sex In The Driveway,’” Jughead smirked as he leaned forward and crossed his arms.

 

She felt herself blush at the cheeky bartender. He was definitely flirting with her… right? 

 

She leaned forward and took a sip.

 

Her eyes widened, “This is so good!”

 

Jughead flashed her a big smile, clearly pleased with himself. “Told you. It pays to trust the bartender,” He said with a wink. 

 

“So now you know all about me…I want to know about you. What makes Jughead tick?” Betty crossed her arms on the bar top and took another sip of her drink. 

 

“Actually, I quite enjoyed talking about you. You don’t want to hear about some boring guy serving you drinks.” 

 

“Stop deflecting and I don’t think you’re boring,” she chastised. “Are you originally from New York?”

 

“Born and raised unlike 90% of the people that live here,” Jughead said sarcastically. 

 

“I should’ve known. You’ve got the self-importance down pat,” She joked. 

 

“Hey!”

 

“I’m  _ kidding _ ! So what’s your favourite thing about living in New York?” Betty was genuinely curious about the dark haired bartender. Something about him had Betty intrigued and it wasn’t just his looks. 

 

Jughead’s eyebrows pinched as he contemplated his answer to the enigmatic blonde. No one had ever asked him why he liked New York so much or why he’d never left. 

 

“I guess I like that regardless of how long I’ve lived here, I can still be whoever I want to be. It’s like living among strangers. No two days are alike.”

 

Betty let out a soft smile. “I like that. Is that why you like being a bartender too?” 

 

“Who said I liked being a bartender?” He quipped, smirking as he handed Betty another drink, except this one was brown in color. 

 

Betty’s eyes widened as she looked down at her empty glass. How’d she finish it so fast?

 

“You’re good,” she laughed and pushed her empty glass away.

 

“I do like it though. I basically grew up in this bar. My dad and a couple of his buddies own it, so I’ve been making drinks long before it was legal for me to do so,” He laughed. 

 

“And I’ve always been a bit of a people watcher. I am pretty good at figuring people out. Which is why you are so surprising to me.” They held soft eye contact for a beat, both marvelling in the ease of conversation and the connection they both felt. 

 

Betty was the first to break the silence.

 

“Yes, well I guess it’s the perfect job for you then.” She smiled softly. “So what’s in this one?”

 

“Try it and find out. It’s on the house.”

 

Betty leaned forward and took a big sip. 

 

“Oh my God! What is that?! That’s horrible!” She coughed out. 

 

Jughead let out a big laugh. 

 

“So you’re  _ not _ a rum and coke girl? Should’ve trusted my instincts on that one,” He joked. “I’ll make you something else, I’ll just drink it. Is there a drink you’re wanting or should I surprise you again?”

 

“I’ll have another ‘Sex In The Driveway’ please,” Betty asked, looking through her lashes. If he was going to flirt with her, why couldn’t she return it? 

 

“You’re allowed to drink while you’re working?” 

 

“My shift was over five minutes ago actually. I figured I’d join you on your side of the bar. That okay?” 

 

Jughead mixed her new drink quickly, keeping his head down in attempt to hide the smirk that threatened to escape his lips. He was really enjoying Betty’s company. She was breathtakingly beautiful and kept him on his toes. He wanted to know more about the blonde. 

 

Betty ducked her head and bit her bottom lip. She was all for spending more time with the hot bartender. He wasn’t like any of the boring, vapid men she’d encountered since coming to New York. She may have had a strong buzz going, but she knew she was intrigued. Betty wanted more. 

 

Jughead passed Betty over her new drink and told her that he had to go grab his things from the back and he’d be right out. 

 

When he returned, he stopped short at the end of the bar and took a moment to take in the blonde sitting in  _ his _ bar, waiting for  _ him _ . God, she was beautiful. He already knew he liked her, and he had an inkling that she didn’t mind his company either. 

 

Just as the thought passed through his mind, Betty looked up and smiled at him, warmth bursting from his chest at the sight.  _ Better not screw this up _ , he thought. 

 

Jughead returned her smile as he walked towards Betty, sitting down on the wooden barstool to her left. He took a big sip of his rum and coke, and sighed. 

 

“Long day?” Betty asked shyly. She knew she was buzzed but she didn’t want to make a fool of herself in front of Jughead. 

 

“Kind of. I never really stay and have a drink after I’m off. It’s a bit weird, to be honest. But a beautiful blonde captured my attention near the end of my shift, so I figured I’d stay for a few and get to know her a bit better.” Jughead gave her a cheeky smile. 

 

Betty ducked her head and felt her skin heat up with a pink blush. Okay, so he was  _ definitely _ flirting with her. She bit down on her bottom lip to hide the brilliant smile that threatened to show. 

 

She looked at him to see him looking down at her, his eyes full of adoration and teasing. 

 

“Well Jughead, what do you want to know?” 

 

The conversation flowed easily between the two. They each spoke about their favourite movies, their passions (Jughead’s photography and Betty’s mechanic skills) and about the important people in their lives. Drink by drink, both of their inhibitions wearing down. Flirty looks and smiles were cast, and soft touches lingered. Betty and Jughead were absolutely captivated by one another. 

 

Two hours later, Jughead’s phone chimed in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the unknown number on the screen and sighed. 

 

“I got a new phone yesterday and I haven’t had time to put my contacts in. I never know who’s texting or calling,” He explained. Jughead tossed his phone on the counter. 

 

“I think it’s a bit more concerning that you haven’t changed your background photo from the generic Apple one. And you call yourself a photographer,” she joked, eyes filled with mirth. Her confidence was building as her and Jughead consumed drink after drink. 

 

Both were feeling a pretty strong buzz. 

 

“Hey now! I just haven’t had the chance to move anything over.”

 

“Well… We need to remedy that!” Betty said as she reached for Jughead’s phone, immediately clicking the camera app. 

 

She turned the camera on selfie mode. She felt Jughead’s arm wrap around her waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder, his strong chest against her back. Betty swallowed as she felt a rush of warmth flow through her at the contact. 

 

Both looked at the camera and smiled widely, both clearly a little drunk, but so happy. 

 

Betty brought the phone down to examine the picture. 

 

“Oh my God! Look how cute we are!” She showed Jughead the picture. “ **We should be a couple!** ” 

 

Both pairs of eyes flew up to the other’s in shock at Betty’s  comment. Betty’s face and neck turned a bright shade of pink as her hand flew to her mouth. 

 

“Oh… I didn’t mean… I’m sorry,” She panicked and diverted her eyes from Jughead’s. 

 

“Betty, it’s okay,” He said softly as he gently placed a hand on her forearm. “It’s a great picture. Here, add your number so I can send it to you.”

 

Betty entered her contact information and handed Jughead’s phone back. 

 

Their fingers brushed and their eyes met. 

 

Time seemed to stand still as they peered into each other’s soul. Jughead’s crystal blue eyes moved from Betty’s emerald green eyes and lingered on her soft pink lips. 

 

“Betty… I…”

 

Betty grabbed the collar on Jughead’s dark green flannel and pulled him toward her, his lips crashing into hers. 

 

He took a moment to respond, but when he finally did, he was passionate. One of Jughead’s hands found purchase on her waist, the other holding her jaw, thumb brushing her cheek. 

 

Her tongue brushed against Jughead’s bottom lip, asking for entrance to which he happily obliged. Their tongues danced together as the kiss deepened. 

 

Jughead groaned into Betty’s mouth, the vibrations caused a flutter in her stomach. 

 

All of the sparks that had been flying all night had finally set to flame. 

 

Jughead was the first to pull away and Betty whimpered at the loss. He did however, continue rubbing circles into her hip and her cheek with his thumbs. 

 

Betty’s eyes opened and her hand met with her lips. She looked at Jughead’s lips, swollen from the assault of her own. 

 

They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, both revelling in their earlier actions, the feeling of their lips finally meeting. 

 

Jughead wanted more. 

 

“As much as I want to continue, we can’t do it here. I live about 20 minutes away if we take the subway,” He breathed, looking back at her lips. 

 

“I live five minutes down the street. We can walk!” She urged, wanting nothing more than to feel his lips on hers again. 

 

Jughead nodded quickly. 

 

Betty pulled her wallet out but Jughead stopped her. 

 

“I already took care of it - it’s on the house. Let’s just go,” He rushed and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the bar. 

 

They made their way down the street, arms wrapped around each other, stopping a few times to lean against walls to make out and feel each other up. The five minute walk quickly turned into 25 minutes. 

 

They finally made it into Betty’s apartment, slamming the door behind them. 

 

Betty and Jughead indulged in some good old-fashioned drunken, passionate fun. 

 

The next morning, Betty woke up with a hell of a hangover. She groaned and rolled over, expecting to find the dark haired bartender, only to find the other side of the bed cold and empty. She sighed in disappointment and sat up slowly. 

 

Her phone chimed, signalling a new message. Betty looked at her bedside table, noticing a glass of water and a pain relief pill next to her phone. 

 

She smiled and picked up her phone. The number was unknown, but she smiled so big when she saw what the message entailed. 

 

**Hi, Betty. Hope you aren’t feeling too terrible. Last night was a lot of fun. I was thinking, you were right - We should be a couple. Would you like to go for dinner with me tonight?**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
